


I want to surprise you

by sunsofmars (sun_fey)



Series: fairy tail pride 2020 [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/F, FTLGBTales Pride 2020 I Take Pride in What I Am, Gift Giving, Romance, Surprises, also there's no dialogue, i think I'm gonna die, these girls are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_fey/pseuds/sunsofmars
Summary: juvia wants surprise lisanna for their anniversary.
Relationships: Juvia Lockser/Lisanna Strauss, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster (mentioned)
Series: fairy tail pride 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775608
Kudos: 7
Collections: I Take Pride in What I Am 2020





	I want to surprise you

**Author's Note:**

> day #2 of the I Take Pride In What I Am event 
> 
> prompt: gift
> 
> listen,,,,,, I love them both
> 
> the fact that I haven't written them yet is BOGUS
> 
> lisanna and juvia are both amazing and they deserved better. thanks 
> 
> wanna thank my friend @shadowfairyglitter for helping me with gift ideas 😘
> 
> enjoy

Three years ago (technically nine, but who cares), Juvia joined Fairy Tail and met the love of her life, Lisanna Strauss. 

And today was the anniversary of their first year together. 

Juvia already had a plan in motion.

She had already made purchases for Lisanna's gift the week before, and Gray and Natsu were making sure they were set up back at their shared apartment, which they had bought together two months before. She checked everything once more before she left, meeting Lisanna in town and walking with her to dinner.

_I hope Lisanna will like them_ , she thought as she stood in line with her girlfriend for their dinner reservations. Lisanna turned and smiled brightly at her, and her heart skipped a beat as Juvia leaned in to kiss her cheek. 

(She also hoped Gray and Natsu weren't doing anything unholy in her home. She would kill them.)

It was at least ten at night when Lisanna and Juvia emerged from the fancy restaurant. They had a wonderful dinner and were on their way back to the apartment. Lisanna had a bag in hand that held two of her presents — a beautiful nameplate necklace with her name in gold script, and a stuffed cat that Juvia made herself. Lisanna had loved them both immensely, and gave her a sweet kiss as a thank you.

Juvia told her that she wasn't done yet, though, that there was one more thing she had for her and it was at the apartment. Lisanna looked surprised and excited, and told her that she didn't have to get her so many gifts. She shyly admitted that she only got Juvia one gift, and it was also at the apartment. 

Juvia simply smiled and told her that she wanted to, and kissed her again. 

When they were a block away from their home, Juvia made Lisanna cover her eyes, which she did with a giggle, and led her the rest of the way. They entered the apartment, took off their shoes, and Juvia led her to the bedroom and sat her down on their bed, telling her to sit and wait. 

Juvia rushed out and retrieved the carrier that sat in the living room, carefully picking it up and taking it back to the bedroom, setting it on the floor. She opened it, and out walked a tiny calico kitten with a red ribbon tied around his neck. 

Juvia grinned as he looked up at her, green eyes wide, and he meowed as she picked him up. Lisanna jolted and asked what that was, and Juvia gently pushed her hands away from her eyes without a word.

She watched as Lisanna's baby blue eyes grew wide, and she squealed in absolute joy, jumping up and standing in front of her girlfriend, staring at the kitten in awe. 

Juvia began to tell her about how she'd heard her conversation with Mirajane about wanting a cat two weeks ago, and started making the preparations beforehand. She visited the local rescue center and spent time with all of the cute kitties there until she picked out the one she thought Lisanna would loved the most — a cute 2 month old calico kitten who was sweet and very playful, one of the workers told her. She started up all the paper work that day and was able to take him home on the exact day of their anniversary. She'd bought all the items he would need — food, toys, a litter box and other things — and asked Gray if he could help set up at home, and he agreed, recruiting Natsu for help. 

When she was finished, she looked to to see Lisanna's eyes filling with tears, and her stomach began to sink. But before she could say anything, Lisanna pulled her in and gave her a long kiss, careful of the baby animal between then. When they separated, the woman began saying, while petting the kitten softly, that her gift was lame compared to all the things Juvia had gotten her, but Juvia shut her down immediately, telling her that she could've gotten her literally anything in the world and she would've loved it. 

Lisanna smiled, and Juvia found it beautiful, as she always did, and she kissed her girlfriend again, the kitten curled up in between his two new moms.

Later that night, they both decided on a name for their new family member.

Patches.

(Lisanna's gift turned out to be two new rolls of rare fabric that Juvia had been waiting to buy for ages, and Lisanna had gotten tackled to the floor and smooches all over her cheeks repeatedly.

Turned out her present was a success after all too.)

**Author's Note:**

> tried my best with this one!! I hope the surprise was cute 😘
> 
> hope you liked it. peace ✌🏾
> 
> ([tumblr](https://sunsofmars.tumblr.com/))


End file.
